


Relationship Assistance (Boyfriend Guide)

by SugarLandBabyGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, General, Ninja, Romance, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLandBabyGirl/pseuds/SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because everyone needs a little relationship assistance every now and then, some just need it more than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1 - Sai

[~] When she brushes your hand, **_grab hers_**. [~]

She had discovered that outside of missions that the mysterious newcomer Sai, _always_ seemed to have his nose stuck in a self-help book of some sort.

Today sadly, was no exception.

It was a shame, really.

He should have been out-and-about, enjoying the pleasant summer day or mingling since the village was bustling with activity.

Well then, she'd just have to do something about that.

Poor socially clueless Sai wasn't going to learn much from reading books.

She wasn't a social butterfly by any means, but at least she could interact with people _normally_ and didn't piss people off _every time she opened her mouth_.

You know, unless she meant to.

While she couldn't read the book's title from the shrinking distance, she figured it _must_ have been something embarrassing, because when she called out to him and he noticed her approaching he sure stashed the book away in a hurry.

"Hello." He returned her genuinely friendly smile with one of his all-too obviously fake ones and stood as she approached.

She nodded her head in return to his verbal acknowledgement. "What were you reading, Sai?"

The dark haired boy's fake smile faltered and she could have sworn that there was a splash of color gracing his colorless cheeks, before he turned away.

_'Well, that wasn't suspicious in the least.'_ She mused with an amused grin and dancing eyes. _'Kinda cute, though.'_

Shifting her weight and leaning forward so that she could catch his averted gaze with her own, she gave him a lopsided grin. "So, since you're not busy and neither am I, why don't we hang out for the rest of the day."

Though it may have sounded so, it wasn't a request and oddly enough, he consented easily with that deceptively quiet tone of his.

She was surprised, but took it with an easy quirk of her lips.

Maybe she was being a bit pushy, but the boy seriously needed to get out more and she was one of the very few people that didn't take his insults to heart; supposedly she had ‘tough skin’ and all that.

Funnily enough, she actually _enjoyed_ his company.

-

As expected, the streets were crowded with lively vendors and villagers, all of them enjoying the festivities.

There was some sort of annual summer festival that she couldn’t remember the name of going on, but she didn't really care about the technicalities of it all that much.

Did it really matter if she knew or not in the first place?

She didn't think so.

She was just there to have fun with a friend after all.

She didn't have a true destination in mind, so she led him to various stalls and persuaded him to participate in several random games, just for the fun of it.

Whether or not he actually enjoyed himself or being in her presence, she couldn't say.

That fake smile kept his true feelings well hidden from her.

It didn't matter though, because one day that wall would crack and eventually crumble into dust.

By the time the sun began to set, there wasn't much room left to skirt by without accidentally bumping into someone, yet it was still fun, for her at least, to be lost and drifting among the crowd.

Noticing the lateness of the hour, she leaned in close to his ear so that he could hear her over the low roar of the crowd. "The fireworks will start soon. Want to get a better view?"

She didn't notice as her gaze was diverted, searching for a high and remote enough place for them to go, but he stiffened as her breath, cooled and sweetly flavored by the _kakigōri_ **[1]** she had just consumed, ghosted over the sensitive skin on his neck.

Goosebumps erupted over his skin and a pleasant shiver raced up and down his spine, before an unfamiliar warmth settled low in his stomach.

Unable to respond verbally due to a dry, heavy tongue he gave his companion a smile and nodded his consent before they simultaneously spotted a vacant rooftop that would be a perfect perch.

Just as they settled on the roof, the first of the fireworks went off with a shrill whistle followed by a colorful _bang_ of light.

In her excitement she shifted around and accidentally brushed her cool knuckles over his.

She was too into the light show to notice that Sai felt her accidental touch and glanced down at their hands only to have a line from the new book on relationship assistance he had been reading from earlier flash through his mind.

With a quick glance at the not-ugly girl who had somewhat forced her way into his daily life and made him do things he probably wouldn't with anyone else, he decided to take a chance and follow the advice given.

Gingerly, he slipped his warm hand into hers and turned his attention skywards, as if he were truly interested in the fireworks.

At the sudden weight and warmth encompassing her hand, her gaze shot down to their linked hands and she blinked slowly, trying to process it all.

She peered up at the quiet teen through her thick, dark eyelashes trying to gauge his intent.

He wouldn't look at her directly, successfully hiding the warm pink blush on his cheeks, only chancing an almost shy glance out of the corner of his eye to see her response.

This wasn't how she expected their little jaunt to the festival to end. In fact it hadn't even been within forty square miles of what she had hoped to accomplish, because Sai just did not seem romantically interested in _anyone_.

She wouldn't waste this rare moment though, because she had always kept the faintest dash of hope in her heart that one day he might look at her differently and maybe, just maybe begin to like her back.

She sent a soft smile in his direction before she gently squeezed his hand and boldly laced their fingers together to silently let him know that she wasn't adverse to his sudden action or any others he might become brave enough to try in the future.


	2. #2 - Hatake Kakashi

[~] When she pushes or hits you, **_grab her and don't let go_**. [~]

The Village was in ruins, practically leveled to the ground due to Pein's godly attack.

Many were injured and almost just as many were now dead.

She may have looked a bit worse for the wear, having been buried under the rubble of what once had been a store, but she had _survived_.

She should have been relieved.

She was _alive_ , which was more than some others could say.

And yet, it gave her heavy broken heart very little relief for several reasons; one more so than the others.

It was the one that left her heartbroken and salty tear tracks on her dirty cheeks.

Hatake Kakashi had died during a battle with two of the Six Paths of Pain, despite having backup.

It was _wrong_.

He wasn't supposed to _die_.

Her sure, she was just an average shinobi with average skills, but _not him_.

She didn't want to believe it, refused to believe that... but she had overheard the conversation between the Lady Hokage and Akimichi Chōji.

The Lady Hokage wasn't cruel enough to lie about such a thing.

Not when she knew the true depth of the younger kunoichi's feelings for the infamous Copy Ninja.

To know that the man she had secretly loved for all of her adult life and most of her teen years was gone, forever... it _hurt_.

Physically, mentally, emotionally... it just _hurt_... so, so damn much.

So much so that as she sat there beside his lifeless corpse... _she wanted to die_.

In that moment, she would have given _anything_ if it meant that he could have been the one staring down at her corpse, instead of her staring down at his.

So when the impossible happened and breath once again filled his lungs, as if time had reversed itself, and he opened his dark confused eyes to see her and the young Akimichi kneeled by his side with teary eyes, she didn't know how to react.

There were so many things that she wanted to say, to do, to confess, but she was stunned into a state of wide-eyed disbelief.

But when the formerly dead shinobi leaned up and opened his mouth to speak her body seemed to act on its own.

No one had seen it coming.

Before she or anyone else could even blink her trembling fist had smashed into his face so hard that within moments he was once again flat on his back with a smarting cheek that was sure to bruise.

Poor confused Chōji was gaping at her with wide-eyes and an even wider mouth, unable to speak or understand just what the hell had happened.

Kakashi, though duly surprised by the unforeseen hit, gingerly rubbed at his throbbing cheek and watched on as a fresh bout of salt water began to fall from her angry yet relieved eyes and a fresh stream of blood began to dribble from the bottom lip her teeth had bitten into.

The two elder shinobi sat there staring at one another and through the tears and the anger, Kakashi saw the reason behind her actions, the emotions and feelings that she had kept close to her heart for such a long time shining freely through her gaze, his expression softened in understanding.

When her trembling fist rose as if to strike him again, he knew that if he didn't do _something_ he would end up right back in the grave under the force of her exploding emotions.

Reacting on instinct, he pulled her into a tight embrace and made sure to pin her arms between their bodies so that she wouldn't be able to send him sprawling again.

"I'm sorry," He whispered as her forehead landed on his shoulder as he heard a new round of sobs escape from her with a hiccup as her entire body began to shake uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry," His fingers gently threaded through her loose hair as he kept repeating his quiet apology to her over and over until her sobs began to quiet down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say... except that this one is much shorter and more angsty than the previous and that I hope you readers enjoy this next installment. :D
> 
> Pairing: [Naruto Shippuden: Hatake Kakashi x Unidentified]


	3. #3 - Umino Iruka

[~] If she doesn't talk to you first, _**go talk to her**_. [~]

Umino Iruka never saw himself as much of a catch for anyone. And yet, despite all of this he had somehow, miraculously found himself in a relationship with a wonderful woman that, at times, he found himself quite unworthy of. He was sure that every man felt that way about their special person from time to time, as well as thinking that their special someone might as well have hung the moon and to him, she was all that and so much more.

He couldn’t possibly love her more, which was why after not seeing or being able to hear her voice for almost four weeks he had become quite antsy and a bit worried. It was only _four_ weeks his friends had said when he told them of his dilemma, as if that was supposed to comfort him. They just didn’t understand. She was his most precious person in the world and four weeks apart from her felt like a lifetime.

Being a Jōnin, she had been sent on a secret mission with the peculiar grouping of Shiranui Genma, Hatake Kakashi and Namiashi Raidō. All of whom were competent ninja, old friends of hers and worst of all — every one of them were single men that many women in the village mooned over.

Now she was on a secret mission doing only God knows what with Konohagakure’s most eligible bachelors. One of whom Iruka _knew_ had a thing for _his girlfriend_.

How exactly was he, a simple Chūnin Academy Instructor, supposed to compete with men of their caliber?

She would always laugh it off whenever he brought it up, boldly stating that there was no one else in the world she would rather be with than him, before erasing all the doubt from his mind with a literally breathtaking kiss that was oftentimes followed by a raunchy make-out session and other carnal activities that made him blush so deep it reached the roots of his hair.

If he had to pick just one thing about her that he admired, above all else it would have to be her unshakable confidence in them. She was always so confident in their relationship where he was not.

They were _the_ most unlikely couple in all of Konoha, according to the rumors.

Her more rowdy female friends had even joked once over several bottles of sake that she’d have to be the one to propose if they ever wanted to marry. They had even gone so far as to compare him to her previous lover, when she had briefly left the room, and according to them he didn’t measure up. Not that many could.

He’d laughed it off in front of them, but on the inside he had withered.

After that incident he had stupidly withdrawn from her and by the time he had drawn up the nerve to talk to her again, the Lady Hokage had sent her off on a covert mission. He had raced to see her, to maybe explain why he had done what he had before the team took off, but he had been too late. The frustrated tears he couldn’t hold back had been all too obvious to the two guards, but thankfully they carried on as if nothing were amiss.

So, here he was, left to wait for the woman he loved to come back whole and secure and hopefully still as much in love with him as she had professed on a near daily basis before his screw up. He was supposed to be grading papers, but nothing written on them was clicking in his head. The words had no meaning and the tenseness of his shoulders continued to grow, as he watched the clock steadily tick away the day.

She was supposed to be back _today_.

Missions didn’t always go as planned, he knew this all too well. But for the sake of his nerves he hoped that everything had gone as planned on their end and that he would be spending the night wrapped up in their shared embrace. Without her beside him his heart felt as empty as his bed.

Iruka was just about to slam his head against his desk in frustration when one of the other Instructors gave a quick, careless knock on his door before saying, “The team’s back.” It wasn’t much, but Iruka knew what he had meant and within moments his classroom was empty. In his haste the sole classroom window was thoughtlessly left wide open to allow a stray breeze to scatter his desk full of papers all over the vacant room.

Iruka made it to the Hokage building in record time. Every haggard breath he took burned his lungs, but _nothing and no one_ was going to stop him from seeing her. Not even the Lady Hokage herself could have stopped him. Seeing her was more important than any life or death situation.

When he finally spotted her, she had just exited the Hokage’s Office and was deep in conversation with one of her teammates, while the other two walked just a little ahead of them. Their voices were too low for him to make out what they were discussing, but from their lax posture and her beautifully smiling features he knew that they weren’t speaking of the mission.

None of them had even noticed him standing in the middle of the hall yet, and thinking of his ragged appearance he was glad for their ignorance. He only had time to catch his breath before Kakashi and Raidō finally noticed him. Neither spoke as they passed him, but both gave him a raised brow as if silently asking him why he was just standing there like a dumbass letting the man _everyone_ knew had a thing for his girl continue to gain more ground with her.

Iruka’s posture straightened and he nodded to his fellow shinobi in silent thanks before calling out her name. Her reaction was instantaneous. Her head whipped around so fast that her long hair slapped Genma in the face, much to Iruka’s amusement, and when her eyes fell on him her expression brightened by a hundred-fold.

He didn’t even get the chance to say more, before she joyously called out his name and immediately pounced on him. The force of her body colliding with his sent him sprawling backwards into the wall while her long legs wrapped snuggly around his waist and her arms latched around his neck as she planted a searing open mouthed kiss on his lips right in front of everyone, including the smirking Hokage and a clearly shocked Shizune who had been about to leave for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, firstly I had so much fun writing this! Honestly I thought this one would be worse than pulling teeth with a pair of pliers, but it wasn't! :D
> 
> Oh, the other Naruto boy's I'll be writing for, just incase you're wondering, are: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyūga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara; unless I find better suited characters for the next three Relationship Assistance guides. :P
> 
> Pairing: [Naruto Shippuden: Umino Iruka x Unidentified]
> 
> I hope you readers enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Take care,  
>  ~ SugarLandBabyGirl

**Author's Note:**

> [Response to the "Relationship Assistance (Boyfriend Guide)" challenge by StoryReader888 and ChallengeMe from Quizilla]
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters and other recognizable things in this story belong to their respective copyright holders. The only things that I own are the original characters and plot of this story. I am making no money from writing this fan work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Pairing: [Naruto Shippuden: Sai x Unidentified]
> 
> So, this is me jumping headfirst into something I've always been a bit afraid of: Challenges. They scare me, seriously, you have no idea. I've never even attempted one before now... and if this goes badly, like I think it will and pray it won't, I'll never attempt one again and end it all with just this entry to save everyone the grief.
> 
> Credit for this specific Challenge goes to StoryReader888 and ChallengeMe from Quizilla.
> 
>  **[1]** \- _Kakigōri_ is a Japanese shaved ice dessert flavored with syrup and condensed milk.


End file.
